The beginning of Mary
by Beneari
Summary: This is the story about Mary Williams, She gets taken to Narnia along with the pevensies. But how will she react? What will she do? This gets done alot but I wanted to try something new. We will create a story together! You can put your ideas in reviews and so we will make plain Mary an interesting character with a nice story! (Set in PC)
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first official story but I don't really know if its good so please write a review pointing out my flaws. I'm not a native english speaker so spelling mistakes to. Also if you have any ideas how the story goes further put them there. Maybe we can create story together then.**

It was a rather cold morning, a cold breeze messing up my braid. I don't care though. I like my hair when it's a bit wild, even when my family says it's not. My family, with that I mean my father, my grandmother and my brother. They like to control my life so I do every little thing that I can do to let me feel a bit more free. Like messy hair and pulling my skirt too high. I take my braid and put it at the side of my head as i walk through the busy streets of London on my way to the metro station for school. I then start noticing girls in the same schooluniform as me and boys in their uniform and I know I am close. I see the 2 pevensie sisters talking to eachother, I don't know them well. But susan, who is 2 years older then me, is so beautiful. I don't know any other words to describe her hair and full lips. I almost have as dark hair as her, but it's a bit more of a dull brown that almost everyone in england seems to have. I have a pale skin like her, but I just look sick with it. All together with my brown eyes I am the most average looking person in england. I'm okay with that, but i wish I had one thing that made me special, like light green eyes or cute freckles. I wake up from my thoughts when i walk into the metro station. There is screaming and shouting. I roll my eyes, this is again one of those boys who try to hard to look cool with fighing others. I still go look because maybe my best friend, Louise, is there. She loves to laugh at them, with her light brown hair that always falls straight down her shoulders and brown eyes with a bit of green she looks pretty. But her personality is even better altough sometimes a bit hurt too easily. I am lucky to be her friend. I search to the crowd but I don't see her, probaly too late. So I just look at the fight, its three boys against the brother of susan and lucy. I don't remember his name though. Suddenly someone else jumps in to help him. Its the other brother, I think its edward? I don't know. After the fight I see Lucy and Susan walking towards their brothers rather irritated. I notice that lucy's hat fell of and decide I should return it. When I pick it up and look up I can't find them anywhere. But then I see them at a bench a bit confused. The metro is coming so I run to them. I feel a bit weird in my stomach, the feeling you get when you're nervous but a bit nicer. I got too confused that i just bumped into lucy and fall. The wind became stronger and stronger. As I touch the ground with my hands I feel.. I feel sand?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! So here is the new put a review with writing tips or a suggestion for the story! and I obviously don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. Enjoy!**

I couldn't believe it just a moment ago i was in a metro station, and now i'm on a beach! Oh god, where in the bloody hell am I?

When i try to stand up i notice that the four pevensies went into the water and started splashing eachother. It seems that they didn't notice me, do they know this place?

I pull my jacket, jumper, shoes and socks off due to the warmth here. I stumble to the siblings and gather all my courage. "Um, lucy?" I said, she seemed the most friendly. She turned around and looked shocked, the girl turned to her siblings and warned them. They all stared at me and I felt my face turning red. I hate it to get so much attention, I shift nervously waiting for someone to say something. Susan breaks the ice: "You're Mary right? How did you get here?". "Yes i am, and i wanted to return lucy's hat but I bumped into her and now i'm here, do you know where we are?" I stutter. I want to slap myself, I hate myself when I stutter. "We're in Narnia, It's probaly a bit shocking for you but we're in a different world" answered the oldest brother. "I'm Peter by the way and this is Edmund, I suppose you already know Susan and Lucy?". "Hi! Thank you for returning my hat!" Said Lucy cheerfully. "It was nothing, really but have you four been here before then? And is there a way out?" I ask. I'm still breathing fast, I don't know what to do and right now, i just want to go home. "Only Aslan decides when you can return. And yes, we've been here before, in fact we are the kin-are you alright? Do you want to sit down? You are breathing really fast." Says Lucy concerned. Aslan, I thought to myself I feel calm for a second, I feel like jumping from a cliff right into an ocean, I feel adventurous. But then i go back to reality and my chest is moving fast again.

"I'm sorry, it's just...a bit overwhelming" I stutter and sit down in the sand "But please, tell me about this place. We sit down in a circle and Lucy starts telling happily about when she entered a wardrobe in the house where they got evacuated. How they met the beavers and Aslan and beated the white witch in a war. Then became kings and queens of Narnia and reigned over fifteen years. "Woah". That is the only thing I manage to get of my mouth. "So that means..you..you're mentally adults? Bloody hell" I mutter. " But I feel better now thanks" I add. "No problem" says Edmund. "So if you have been here before, where are we?" I questioned. "I don't know but look, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." said Edmund and pointed his hand to a great mouintain with ruins on. "Come on, let's go look." Said Peter.

I felt bad for them, really. They got ripped away from their home and where back children and got treated like one. When we arrived everyone started to look around. It was stunning and i can't imagine how beautiful it must have looked when it was whole. They we're appletrees bigger then I have ever seen before and each apple was looking deep red and very tasteful. The color scheme was incredible and I wish I could draw here.

It was so long ago since I have drawn, the last time was at the horse farm where I got evacuated. The family there, they had two passions; horses and drawing. They teached me how to draw and how to ride a horse. Though I was worried about my family in the war, those things helped me a great deal. I miss it, I really do.

I wake up from my thoughts when Lucy says: "wonder who lived here?" followed by Susan picking up a very detailed golden chestpiece that probably is worth a ton. She answers: "I think we did.". "Woah" I whisper to myself.

Everyone including walk up to Susan, When Edmund sees it he says: "Hey that's mine, from my chessset.". "Wich chessset?" asks Peter. "It's not that I have a solid golden chessset back in Finchley" he answers. A silence comes up, everyone looks a bit sad and I wish I could say something to make them feel better. But I haven't got any idea how they feel, so I try to look comforting into their eyes.

"It can't be" says Lucy serious and runs to an altarlooking thing with four ruins on that looks like thrones. Everyone follows her and Lucy shouts: "Don't you see!". "What?" says Peter confused. She pulls her siblings on each of the probably once beautiful thrones. I stand in front of them and stare. "Now, imagine walls" she explains, "And collums there!". "and a glass roof!".

"Cair Paravel" whisper Peter loudly. Silence falls. I feel butterflies in my stomach, this is all so exiting but at the same time terrifying and sad. I decide to say something

"I'm sorry for you, I wish I could change things. But if it helps, I also lost my home during the bombings" I inhale to say the last thing and trying not to cry: "together with my mother and grandfather.". My eyes are starting to water up, I turn my head away. I feel my face starting to get red spots. I need to change the subject before I burst out in tears. Why is it so hard for me to talk about it?

"Maybe we should look for someone and get updated on what happened here" I quickly say. "Good idea, but we should explore a bit more first " answers Peter.

After a while Edmund stops at a rock "catapults" he says. "What?" I say. He turns back to us and answers with a frown: "Did didn't just happen, Cair Paravel was attacked".

Peter and Edmund walk up to a wall that was mostly overgrown and pull the plants off. Then, the two brothers push a wall at the side and it reveals a wooden door. Me impressed with their amount of strength walks over together with Susan and Lucy. Peter makes a hole in the rotten wood and takes the lock away. The door flies open and falls off.

Behind the now broken door lays a staircase that goes down. With his swiss army knife Peter rips off a piece off his shirt. He rolls the cloth around a stick and asks Edmunds who still has his bag with him: "Don't suppose you have any matches do you?". While Ed searches trough his bag he answers: No, but would this help?" and he pulls out a torch with a smirk. "You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" exclaims Peter with a smile. We all chuckle.

We walk down the stairs and come out in a sort of tomb. It's a large round room with all kind of treasures and four chests and statues behind them, I assume they are the Four Pevensies. I open my mouth, everything here is so beautiful!

"I can't believe it, everything is still here!" says Peter cheerfully. They all walk to their chests, I follow Lucy and Peter goes to the a pile of all things gold. I admire all of Lucy's belongings. She pulls out a dress and says: "I was so tall!". "Well you were older then!" responds Susan. I chuckle, "While you are a hundred years older." Says Edmund when he puts on a way too big helmet. I laugh, these siblings are so nice and I wish I was part of their family. It's not that my family isn't nice but my both my brother and Father are both away in the war. At home I do most of the housekeeping and cooking with my grandmother, she is sweet to me, but she just is really focused on me getting a husband. She is rather a Fuddy-Duddy (old-fashioned person). I understand that she wants to secure my future, but I'm still so young! I want to do something with my life before I start a family and I will certainly will not start one until the war is officialy over and the country has restored a bit. But because of all that she wants me to look my best, once she wanted to pluck my eyebrows! I know they're a bit bushy but she would make it way to thin. I just wish she would let me be.

"My horn…" says Susan disappointed. "What is it? Asks Lucy. "I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back.

Then Peter open his chest and pulls out his sword, the thought that they have fought in wars and have killed people, is unbelievable. He reads aloud from his sword: "when Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets his death.". Lucy proceeds: "When he shakes his manes, we shall have spring again.". "Everyone we knew, mr. Tumnus and the beavers. They're all gone." She says quietly. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looks at me thankfully and I give her a shy smile.

"I think it's time that we found out what happened here." Says Peter in a serious tone. Lucy nods and there escapes a tear. I take her hand and squeeze it slightly. Out of nowhere lucy gives me a hug, and as the fool I am, I got surprised and jumped back. Then a second later, I realise what she meant and hug her back in a long tight hug.

Altough I hate to admit it, I needed that hug desperately to.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile but I had finals and some personal problems. Thanks to everyone for the writing tips! They're really helpful. I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you like reading this one, enjoy!**

"Here", says Lucy. I wake up from my thoughts, trying to process what happened the last few hours. The cheerful yet serious girl who I just got to know hands me a long medieval looking dress. "It's mine but you can wear it, it is too big for me now but I'm sure it will fit you and green would look nice on you.". I take the long sleeved dress, thank her and look at the boys in the group who are leaving the room so we all can get dressed.

The dress fitted quiet well, I looked at Lucy in her red and gold dress and Susan in her purple one, they look both gorgeous and those dresses were made for them, literally. The big sister straps her arrows and bow on her back and Lucy takes a small dagger and some kind of bottle with something in it on a belt and straps it around her waist.

"Do I need to braid your hair? It's more practical without all the hair in your face." Asks Susan but then Edmund and Peter walk in and Edmund says with a big grin: "I'll do it!" . "You can braid hair?" I giggle, "I have two bossy sisters, what do you expect?". At this moment, the two "bossy" sisters frowned with a small grin at Ed "Peter can too, but he's bad at it.". "No I'm not!" Responds Peter with a laugh.

"I will trust you with my hair then." I look at Edmund and he nods while walking over to me. I go sit on the ground and Edmund sits behind me while Susan and Lucy also braid eachothers hair and Peter cleaning his sword from the dust.

I end up with a half up half down braid and Edmund picks up a little mirror with golden details, blows the dust away and gives it to me like we are at the hairdresser. "And how do you like your hair, miss Mary?" He asks with a high pitched voice. I laugh and respond in a very posh voice "I love it! Thank you very much sir!". " Should I also do something in your hair sir? I add while picking up a hairpin with red gemstones. As I try to put it in Ed's hair he laughs and tries t take the pin away from me. When I succeed in my mission I laugh and Susan says: "Wow, you finally look like you put some effort in your appearance, mum will be proud.". Lucy and I snort at that comment and soon Susan and Peter join our laughing. Edmund is trying to act sad but can't hold his laugh. Already I feel like i have known these people for ages.

After everyone is ready to go and we are about to leave, Peter ticks on my shoulder and I turn around. "Here, I know you don't really have experience with weapons but if you ever needed self-defense, use it." And he hands me a small dagger in a sheath hanging from a red leather belt. "Thank you" I stutter. I take it and strap it around my waist a bit uncomfortable, I don't think I'm able to kill someone but I understand Peter. When I'm alone and in danger, they won't be there and they can't save me. That knife is my best chance.

We arrive at the coast looking for some sign of life, everyone is quiet. I think they're all trying to find an explanation for what happened here in their mind. Maybe there was war? But against who? And why?

"Look!" Whispers Peter And he points at a small boat in the water with two men in uniform. We stay quiet and go closer because we don't know if we can trust them. "They're trying to throw someone in the water! We got to save him!" I say as I try to stay quiet.

Susan comes directly in action as we all run to the water and shoots off an arrow. Now we got their attention. They look for a second confused. As Susan gets ready to shoot another one, Peter and Edmund unleash their swords.

I try to look as brave as them to let the guards believe I can fight to, with my hand on my dagger I frown at them.

Susan shouts: "Drop him!" I would not try to mess with her. The two men throw the dwarf in the water. I panic but decide i shouldn't bring myself in this fight.

The two heroic brothers run towards the boat and Susan shoots off another arrow at the right man wich causes him to fall off with a bad injury. He's going to die oh god, but what if he was just following orders from a leader and he didn't want to do this at all? What if he was a father just trying to provide his family food and safety? I'm scared, this is just like at home. I want to jump in the water and save him.

Meanwhile the other man jumped in the water to, maybe he'll save his friend?

Peter dived into the water to get the poor dwarf and Edmund too to get the small boat.

Peter lays the man on the ground and me and Lucy use our daggers to cut the ropes that tied his arms and legs together. As soon his arms are free he takes the piece of cloth out of his mouth and starts coughing the water up. As he stands up slowly he starts yelling: "Drop him? Is that the best you can do!"

"A simple thank you to them would suffice. They just saved your life you know." I say. He gives me a glare and I look back with pity. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help" He says agressively. "Well maybe we should have let them" answers Peter, dripping water all over him.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Asks Lucy with an actual helpful question. "They're Telmarines, that's what they do.". Edmund frowns "Telmarines? In Narnia?". The now a bit more calmer dwarf says in a monotone voice and a bit sarcastic: "Where have you been the last few hundred years."

"That is a bit of a long story." Says Lucy with a disappointed smile. The dwarf looks at Edmunds giving Peter his sword he had given Ed before diving into the water. He looks confused at the four siblings, connecting all the things in his head. He seems to realize who they are.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, you're it? You're the kings and queens of old? And who are you then?" He nods at me. I shift a bit nervously and answer : "I'm Mary, I am from the same world as the kings and queens but I just came by accident here with them." Edmund looks with a confused frown at me but i don't know why, have I addressed them wrong? The dwarf nods at my answer and doesn't give me much attention after that.

"I'm high king Peter, the magnificent." says Peter while giving his hand out for a handshake. "You probably should have left off the last bit." Jokes Susan in a silent voice. We all smile and Peter just takes his hand back a bit disappointed. "Hehehe, probably." Laughs the dwarf.

"You would be surprised actually." And Peter takes out his sword. Oh no, is he going to fight for no reason? Maybe he'll hurt the man. "uh, you don't want to do that boy." Or maybe the dwarf will hurt Peter? "Not me" responds Peter, I sigh relieved "Him" finishes Peter and he nods at Edmund. I sigh quietly, why do men always need to prove themselves?

Edmund smiles and seems to be happy to get a chance at proving himself. He takes his sword and Peter gives his sword to the dwarf. We all take a step back to make place for the two, i know call them like that due to their behavior, boys. I have a feeling that Susan and Lucy think the same as me because they gave a look at eachother. Maybe this happened more during their reign.

The dwarf, he hasn't even told his name, takes peter's sword and pretends he's weak and let's it fall on the ground as it's too heavy. I can see that he's faking it trough his little grin under his light haired beard. I shake my head slightly at him.

As Edmund waits for him to get up he gives a smile at Peter and I can already see him think that this fight is an easy one. He hasn't hold a sword for a year and he lost all the muscle his fully grown body had. Bloody hell, I hope this will end well.

Out of all the sudden the dwarf strikes at him, the fight begins. Edmund ducks a swoop of the dwarfs sword and the small man manages to hit him with a stump on the nose. "Edmund!" calls Lucy. "Oh you're alright?" says the smiling dwarf. God please make them stop, should I say Aslan here? The thought of him gives me again an adventurous and warm feeling.

As the fight continues the dwarf strikes back but Ed dodges it. Edmund's smirk appears back on his face. Now the fast movement continue and finally Edmund manages that the dwarf loses his sword. With Ed's sword pointing at the dwarf's face the dwarf gives up and falls on his knees. I notice that my mouth stands open because I'm really impressed by Edmund.

The fallen dwarf mouths something I don't understand and says: "Maybe our horn worked after all.". When I wanted to open my mouth to say something Susan takes my words: "What horn?".


End file.
